Over Our Heads Out of Our Minds
by That one Davekat shipper
Summary: Dave and Karkat have been together for a few years now. Their life together is perfect until Karkat finds out he's pregnant with Dave's child. What will happen with the young couple? I don't really know what else to put so mpreg; davekat; you just have to read to understand.
1. Authors Note

_**Over Our Heads; Out of Our Minds~**_

_**Authors Note:**_

* * *

_ Uh, Hello, I am the author and I know you're not really supposed to put these but I just wanted to clarify some things about this story._

_ I do not know how long this will be, I'm still in the process of writing it._

_ The main ship is Davekat. ((because Davekat is the best ship and it's my otp))_

_ Erisol will also be in it._

_ There may be offensive/crud language because come on its Karkat and Dave._

_ This is a mpreg ((male pregnancy for those who don't know)), so if you don't like it, I am not forcing you to read it._

_ Trolls are trolls. Humans are humans._

_ I go by the headcanon bulge and nook for troll anatomy, if anyone was wondering._

_ Sburb and Sgrub never happened in this story._

_ Characters will come and go, if you want certain characters or certain ships just comment and I will try to work them in._

_ The only other possible background ship I have in mind that I might add in is Cronkri, but that's really in. I might pair John up with someone. _

_ This is my first fanfiction; sorry for grammar or writing mistakes._

_ And I don't know if this is copying any other story, I haven't gotten around to reading any stories on here, I just like the idea of pregnant Karkat, I apologize in advance._

_ I am going to try to make a weekly update ((maybe more, depending on the day.))_

_ Uh, enjoy? I guess…_

_ Comment your feels about it I guess? If I should continue or not?_

_ **Thanks for reading! :D**_


	2. Chapter One

_**Over Our Heads; Out of Our Minds~**_

_**Chapter One**_

* * *

_**Karkat-**_

* * *

The bathroom is almost completely silent. Only the sound is quiet buzzing from the air conditioner, which is lightly blowing cool air onto your back. The bathroom was freezing even though you were in a huge ass hoodie, that didn't belong to you. It belonged to Dave; your boyfriend of two years, and best friend of five. Dave Strider, otherwise known as the guy who should be home any minute since it was almost six at night and his shift should be over. Working in an office for some big firm that you honestly have no clue what they do. Insurance Company? Sales Rep.? or something to do with shipping? All you really know is that it pays well, he doesn't have to work long hours, and he gets a paid vacation once a year, whenever he wants it. Normally he works from seven a.m. to three p.m. He never seems to complain about the work being overly boring, but you believe that's just because he gets to DJ some nights at a local nightclub. He always worked till six on weekdays and sometimes till midnight on weekends. Only a few nights a week he actually got to work there, but you're happy for him because he has a place where he can show off his amazing skills with his music and turntables.

You on the other hand have a standard job at the local library. It's nice, it's quiet, and it has decent hours with decent pay. Dave's sister Rose works there with you, though you guys rarely talk. Dave on many accounts has talked about you just quitting your job because he believes you're being screwed over by only getting paid a little more than standard minimum wage, when you work eight hours every day, five to six days a week, weekends always depends. You like your job though; it makes you feel like you are contributing to the household, though right now, you don't want to be in this house.

You sat on the floor, pulling your legs closer to your chest, back against the glass of the shower. Your breathing picked up as the time went on. The pain in your stomach only got worse. There was a lump in your throat and tears were threatening every time you blinked. The timer on your phone went off and you bolted up uncontrollably fast, almost losing your balance. You straightened up and shut your phone off with shaking hands, as you walked over to the sink. Looking down, your heart dropped. Your head filled with so many thoughts, a train of emotions hitting you. Tears started to fall down your cheeks_. Two green plus signs and two pink colored ends. _You used two different types, just in case the cheap ones malfunctioned or something. You wanted to puke. You wanted to stop breathing. Gripping the counter as you breathed slowly, trying hard not to send yourself into a panic attack. You haven't had one since you've been with Dave, but too much is  
hitting you at once.

Slowly breathing in and out, you heard the door to the apartment open and close. "Fuck-" you mentally scream to yourself. Dave's home, you're mess; you're not ready for this. _What if he had bad day at work? What if he's tired? What if-  
_  
"Yo, Karks, you in there?" Dave asked as he lightly knocked on the door. You looked in the mirror and noticed your eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"Babe? You okay in there?" He asked again, worry in his voice. You quickly shoved the four tests in the pocket of your hoodie and wiped your eyes. Hesitantly you opened the door to Dave, moving past him so he couldn't see your eyes.

"How was work?" You asked, leaving him in the hallway moving into the kitchen to clean up. "Sorry I didn't have dinner ready; I didn't realize how late it was." You said putting all of the dishes in the sink. Dave walked in behind you and you sort of guessed his expression.

"Work was fine, and don't worry about it, I had a late lunch. You okay Karks? You seem a little on edge today." Dave said standing behind you.

"Of course, I'm fine Dave, honestly." You said as he came up behind you, wrapping his arms around you, kissing the side of your forehead.

"Karkitten, I can tell when you are lying to me." He said lightly into your ear as he hugged you. His hands moved down to your stomach. "What's going on babe? What's-" He started messing with the pocket. "What is that?" He asked pulling out two of the tests. You tried to move away from him but that only resulted in facing him.

"Karkat- what?" He looked at the pregnancy tests and you looked down at the floor, tears already falling down your face. You pulled out the other two and placed them into his hands. He didn't say anything; you wanted him to, though you also wanted to run away. You slowly moved your head up to look at him, blankly staring at the tests.

"D-Dave I'm pregnant... a-and I'm scared..." You say quietly as your body trembled. Dave wrapped his arms around you as you shoved your face into his chest. He rubbed your back till you started to calm down. You cried into his shirt for what seemed like forever till he pulled you away and kissed your forehead.

"Shhh... Karkat, don't get so worked up, we can work this out." Dave said as he wiped your eyes. You grabbed his hands to hold them as your body shook.

"I'm just so scared Dave... I- I-" You started to stutter. "Hey, don't worry, in the morning we'll have this all sorted out. I'll call the clinic and we can see what time we can get you in." Dave said in a gentle though controlled way. You let go of his hands and started at him.

"W-What clinic?" You asked though by his expression you already knew the answer. "The abortion clinic. It'll be fast and easy, no worries what so ever." Dave said predetermined. "You want me to get an abortion?" You asked hurt, tears still falling down your face. "It's the only way. We're not ready for children, it's like it never happened. We can move on with our lives afterwards." Dave said keeping a stoic face.

"_Oh..._" You softly say as you look to the ground. "What? Did you actually think about keeping it? Something like this just getting thrown at us with no time to prepare, we are not ready. We _can't_ have a kid." Dave said.

He was right. You don't know anything about children, and your life together is already busy, throwing a kid in the mix wouldn't do it any good. "I know, I wasn't implying that, _it's just-_" You paused for a moment. "It's just what?" Dave asked raising an eyebrow. "You're right, we're not ready; we can just forget this ever happened..." You say feeling so empty right then.

"I'll make the call before I leave in the morning. Right now, I suggest that you get some rest, you look like hell." Dave says. "Thanks." You say sarcastically with a frown.

Dave walks you to your shared bedroom and you crawl into bed. He covers you up then pecks you on the lips. "Goodnight Karkat, this will all be over soon, don't worry about it." He said lightly running his fingers through your hair.

"Night Dave, aren't you coming to bed?" You ask as he stood back up. "I'll be in, in a few. I have some paperwork to fill out. Just sleep, you need it. I'll be in, in a bit." He said turning out the light. "Dave-" You call before he left. "Yes Karkat?" He turned around to you. "_I love you._" You say clingingly. He kissed your forehead. "I love you too, now get some rest." He said, walking out of the room.

You are scared. You put an arm around your stomach as if you were protecting it. You don't want to go through with it. Dave doesn't want kids right now and he's right, you're not ready. So you're going to abort your first child? _Just flush it away,_ _like it's all of your problems?_ The feeling of emptiness is already growing stronger. You don't want to go through with this.

You can't go through with it, because when you found out less than an hour ago, you were more happy than scared. You want to keep this baby, you want to have it, and raise it. _You want to keep your baby..._


	3. Chapter Two

_**Over Our Heads; Out of Our Minds~**_

_**Chapter Two**_

* * *

_**Dave-**_

* * *

You just walked out of your shared bedroom and proceeded down the hall to your office. You close the door behind you as you sit down in your swivel chair, turning on your computer. You pull out a file from your brown messenger bag and grab a pen. Signing your name on most of the papers, you lean back in your chair and rubbed your eyes.

_ Did that just seriously happen? _Your boyfriend is actually pregnant, and you jumped to just getting an abortion? _God damn it you're a fucking moron._ You feel like complete shit right now, but you can't have a child, there is no time for a child. You're only 23 years old, and you still haven't done your fair share of outrageous parties and drinking. Actually that last part seemed to fit as you searched your mind for "when the hell could that even happen?" because the two of you were always safe. Then you remember a few weeks ago, when the two of you went to hang out with some friends at a bar. You guys hit the alcohol pretty hard, it all went your head. You just tore each other apart when you got home, fuck condoms.

Placing your elbows on the desk, holding you head as you thought. You need to find the number to that clinic.

This is the right way right? Of course it is it's the _only_ way. You both have jobs, bills that need paid, and yourselves to worry about. This isn't about being tied down with a family; things are going great how they are now; just you and Karkat, without any anchors, simple life.

One day you see you and Karkat tying the knot, but not yet. It's too soon. You don't need a kid. You don't need to fuck up something's life. You are so inexperienced, children scare you. Plus for Karkat's health, it wouldn't be a good idea. You are always afraid for Karkat. You never know when he might get weak again, or have another attack, _what if having a kid triggers everything and you lose him?_ Fuck- you can't think like this. You have to find that damn number.

Digging through the drawers in your desk you find the phone book. Flipping to the yellow pages, you find it with the number and when it's open. It closes at 7:30, perfect. You pull out your phone and make the call. It was so quick you almost got overwhelmed. Scheduling didn't take any time at all. There was an appointment set up for Friday, which was tomorrow. _The sooner the better right? _Putting your phone down, you turned to your computer. You guess a little research couldn't hurt. It's not like it's going to truely impact you.

After a few hours of researching this Satanism, you call it quits at eleven, the night really pushing down on you. All of this shit about abortion is making you feel even worse. _Are you sure about pulling the plug?_ Of course, you already made the call, you need to forget about the effects that come from it, and how it impacts the one going through with the process. You are literally_ killing_ Karkat. You are forcing him into this. It's the right thing though.

Shutting everything off, you go back to your room and take off your clothes, crawling into the bed behind Karkat, who was sniffling. You wrap your arms around him and whisper into his ear.

"Babe, you alright?" though he didn't answer. He must have been dreaming. You moved him to where he faced you and pulled him close, allowing him to nuzzle into your chest. You kiss his forehead and cover you both up, slowly dozing off.

* * *

_**Karkat-**_

* * *

You wake up to the sound of Dave's alarm and several curse words from him. You rub your eyes and look over at him as he turned it off. He ran his fingers through his hair, and turned back to look at you.

"Sorry Kitkat, I didn't mean to wake you..." He said in his low morning voice. You sat up and yawned.

"It's fine, not like I was sleeping well anyways..." You say as you remember waking countless of times, just shaking and crying till you fell back asleep. Dave kissed your forehead.

"I'm sorry about that; I'll go put some coffee on. But I should tell you, I called and the appointment is at ten today." He said stretching his arms.

"_Today?_ That's really early..." You say almost in a panic. "Yeah, well the sooner the better, right? It'll all be over with before you know it." He said like he didn't care. "Oh, right... I'll get ready." You say as he left for the kitchen. You felt like crying again as you pulled on a pair of jeans, too lazy to put on something besides the hoodie you're still wearing.

Dave drove you to the clinic, and parked right in front of the door. You froze, staring at the sign. This isn't right. You look over at Dave who was looking at his phone. You regret him taking the day off to drive you here. You open the door of the car slowly, and then hesitantly close it back. Your breathing picked up as your hands start to fidget. The car started and you started to move away from the clinic. You looked over at Dave with watery eyes. He keeps his eyes on the road. You are scared as you put your seat belt back on.

You guys don't talk till Dave pulls off at a gas station. He went in and bought you a bottle of water to calm you down. You were the first to break the silence.

"D-Dave?" You say looking over at him. His shades were off and he just stares at you.

"Yeah Kitkat?" He asks in a quiet voice.

"Does this mean that we're keeping the baby?" You ask quietly looking at your hands.

"I'm sorry Karkat, I made the decision. I forced you into the idea that getting an abortion was the right thing. I never let you say what you wanted to do. Now, I can drive back and make your appointment, or we can drive back home and forget about this fucked up idea." He said calmly rubbing the back of your hand. You look over at him and wipe your eyes.

"I- I want to keep it." You say holding tears back.

"Is that your final decision, we can't go back." He says calmly, how the fuck is he this calm. Your breathing picked up.

"Yes, I want to keep the baby, now get me home before I have an anxiety attack." You command as he started the car. He turned the car around and started driving home.

"Dave?" You say through the silence. You laid your head on the window watching the world pass by.

"Yeah Kakat?" Dave asked looking over at you.

"Do you want to have this baby?" You ask, your voice growing quiet. Dave didn't answer you so you sunk further into your seat, till he intertwined your fingers with his. You glanced over at him but he kept his eyes on the road.

"Karkat, this baby is something I'm not- both of us, are so not ready for, and getting an abortion would be the best thing to do." Dave spoke.

"Oh..." You mumble.

"But, this is _our_ child, and I wouldn't have let you go through with it. I think we can do this. Will we be perfect? Fuck no, but we can try. We can try for _our_ kid, only if we do this together. I love you Kitkat, I guess we are having a baby." Dave finished as he rubbed his thumb over your hand.

You couldn't contain your smile. You leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I love you so much Dave, I'm so happy." You say beaming with a smile as you lean back into your seat.

"I love you too Karkat." Dave said with a smile.

This is it. This is your life. You are going to have a baby with Dave Strider, the guy you've been in love with since you met him. You're pregnant with Dave's baby and honestly you're freaking out, though in a good way.


End file.
